Black Sun and Orange Moon
by KaileeLovesKPop
Summary: Injured during the battle with the full brings, Rukia finds herself back in Ichigo's closet discovering some important feelings...which brings her to a bit of a awkward and life changing situation with Ichigo! TRIAL CHAPTER 1 tell me what you think


**A/N I am contemplating writing a story and this is a little excerpt…..Tell me what ya think/….Also if you aren't a Ichigo and Rukia Fan why are you reading this just to diss?…well if you are here to diss GTFO! Hahaha!**

( ) means side notes

* means side stories

Black Sun and Orange Moon

After everything that has happened in the past 3 years, I would have never expected to find myself back in his closet! During the battle with Ginjou and the other full brings I was injured. Isshin told Ichigo that I should be downstairs in the clinic where he could make sure I was okay, but Ichigo insisted that I stayed in his room. He said he didn't want me "disappearing" on him again. So there I lay in his crowded dirty old closet. Ichigo asked me if I'd be more comfortable on his bed and he would sleep on the couch but I declined as nicely as I could with a nuh uh.

I was healing at a rapid pace. A week had passed and I found myself fully conscious at Two AM. The closet was completely dark except for one small illuminating light. I curiously looked up to see a small rectangular shaped window. I almost began to laugh, but realized that it was probably REALLY early. I sat up feeling the pain in my ribs, but i figured I was just stiff. I only then realized that I was in a gigi. I was in a pair of pajama pants and a baggy shirt and wondered if they were Orihime's. I looked around the crapped area and found a neatly folded pair of blue jeans and a T-shirt with some sort of writing on it, it was to dark to read it, On top of the shirt was a parchment of paper. I had squint my eyes to read it.

_ Midget,_

_Karin lent you some of her clothes knowing that you would be more comfortable in her clothes then Yuzu's now since Yuzu now…well lets just say you wouldn't like her clothes. If you even think about leaving in the middle of the night…don't soul society has already been informed of your injuries and they have been ordered not to let you in without my fathers saying. Well get some more rest you'll need it_

_Ichigo_

The further down I read the more pissed I became….How dare he tell me what I can and can't do. I haven't even been here a full week and he's already making me want to kill him. I sunk back into my piles of blankets and looked up at the window. I wondered when he put it in. Back when I lived in Yuzu and Karin's room I often complained about not being able to sleep in Ichigo's closet again. I told him I had plans to brighten up the place with a window and a light and such things. When I left I guess he realized the idea was genius or…he just wanted to mock me. I smiled slightly thinking about those events. They seemed so long ago even thought they were less then 2 years ago. Renji was right I was turning into a human. The more and more I came here the more I wanted to stay. I heard Ichigo shift in his bed across the room from the closet.

I closed my eyes trying to picture him sleeping, but couldn't quite picture it like I use to. I had feeling that if I opened the closet door I would be way to tempted to go and curl up next to him. I shook my head trying to erasing the disturbing thoughts swirling around in my brain. The attempt failed, or further more it brought on a whole new level of curiosity. I suddenly wondered what it would feel like to be in his arms. I mean I could only guess it would feel a lot like what it felt like being in Renji's arms. * About a year ago me and Renji confided in one another after the winter war because we lost so many comrades. All we did was hold one another., and I explained to him that I didn't love him that way. And we forgot it ever happened.*

This time though I had absolutely no reason for wanting Ichigo to hold me…except for the sudden surge that was running through my entire body screaming for me to get out of that damn closet. I slid the closet door open as silently as possible. What the hell was I doing? My feet hit the clod floor not making a sound. Why was I torturing myself? There he was laying on his left side, his back to me towards the window, wrapped in a black comforter. His huge mass hung off the end of the bed. I giggled silently to myself. I had guessed he had grown but it looked quite ridiculous to see his feet hanging of the end of the bed. So lost in thought I didn't realize my feet moving toward his bed until I literately ran right into it. My eyes widened. I was caught! He shifted towards the window slightly leaving a vacant space on his bed. It was extremely tempting, but then I heard him mumble something incoherent to my ears. I looked down at the vacant spot in his bed.

I swallowed hard and slowly moved my legs back slightly towards my dirty closet. So many thoughts were swirling through my mind. I wouldn't tell on thing from another. Ichigo was my friend, but I couldn't call him my best friend….we were so much more…What were we? After moving back I kept thinking he did say I could sleep on the bed. After contemplating for a few minutes I moved onto the bed. At first I just sat there making sure he didn't wake up. Slowly I laid down and curled into his back. He groaned and rolled over. I quickly moved where I didn't get smashed. I blinked a couple of times. Wondering if he was awake or not. His face being inches from mine I tried not to breathe, until I was convinced that he was asleep. I closed my eyes softly trying to concentrate on anything other then the fact that I was laying in Ichigo Kurosaki's bed. Surrounded by a scent that was all his own. It was intoxicating….I felt like I couldn't breathe.

My eyes snapped open at that thought…What in the hell? It was Ichigo for gods sake. The boy I saved three years prior from being killed by giving him my powers.. But the difference now was, was that he wasn't a boy anymore…He was a adult in his own world at least. And somehow over these past three years our bond has changed. I closed my eyes once more. Letting all of the dangerous thoughts leak out. I imagined spending the rest of my time here with Ichigo. Battling hollows and whatever else came our way. I somehow imagined a marriage which I knew was extremely unrealistic. I also saw a boy with black hair and almost though I was imagining Kaien as a child but then he turned around and I saw his brilliant brown eyes…..

"Rukia" I heard someone call.

My eyes snapped open to find those same sort of eyes starring at me only I knew they weren't the little boys eyes in my dream they were a very confused Ichigo Kurosaki's.

**A/N: It is 5:30 A.M my time and i stayed up most of the night mad at myself because it bugs me so much when people have typos lol...they i read my own story and realized how fast I typed it and expected typo's but holy cheese i had a crap ton and you guys still liked it =D! thank you sooo much i will continue very soon! TEHE KAILEHHH OUT!**


End file.
